Accidents
by JCB13
Summary: Ren accidentally confesses his love for Kyoko to Bo. But how will she react? This is just how I always pictured the scene in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is hopefully the first of many FanFics. I hope you like it! This is just how I always pictured Ren's confession in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. This is purely for my writing enjoyment.

-Part One: Confession Rejection-

After another episode of Kimagure Rock, I shuffled off the stage in my Bo costume. I took off my head and waddled in the general direction of my dressing room. I was nearly there when I felt a cold wind tickle my neck and ruffle my hair. I turned around and saw Tsuruga-san sitting on the usual bench with a dark cloud spiraling above his head and a dejected look on his handsome face. I followed my instincts and hid behind a nearby column. But it only took me a few seconds to make my next decision.

"Yo, dude." I said in my best attempt at a masculine voice.

"Oh, good evening Bo-kun." Said Tsuruga-san in a rather depressed tone.

"So, what's your problem this time? Is it that high school girl again?"

"Don't call her `that high school girl' like she's just another girl. This girl is beautiful and kind and strong and determined and…and… so out of my league. And she is dead set against love. Someone in her past broke her heart, and she vowed never to love again." Tsuruga-san became visibly furious for a few seconds before returning to his depressed state.

"Tsuruga, you are the hottest actor in Japan. No girl is out of your league. And why are you so upset about her right now? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No. It's just, she grows more beautiful every day, and it seems that every other man in Japan is realizing that too. There are at least four other men out there that are ready to make a move on her. But when I see her talking to anyone else, my anger almost boils over. I can barely control myself when I am near her. All she has to do is look at me through her gorgeous, sparkling eyes and I would do anything for her. I can think of her for hours on end without getting bored. I have admired her from afar for about a year, and each of those nights have been filled with dreams of her. She knocks me off my feet, and she doesn't even know it. All I want to do is to put my arm around her and protect her. You've had more experience with girls. What should I do?"

I'd tell him that I have no experience with girls, since I am one, but that might make him more depressed. I almost want his words to be about me, but I'm not beautiful. I know that this half hope has no possibility of ever happening and I shouldn't be close to tears. We have a sempai-kohai relationship and I am blessed to have even that. I might as well make sure he ends up happy, with someone to love, even though it's not me.

"Confess to her! Before someone else does. Create a romantic atmosphere and just tell her." These are some of the hardest words I've said in my life. I don't mean them.

"But how do I do that? What if I'm flat out rejected?"

I don't purposely hope that he'll be rejected. I don't hope that. I want him to be happy, even though it's not me. "Practice on me," I say before I know what I'm saying.

"I'll try," he says as he closes his eyes. "Kyoko Mogami, I have been deeply in love with you since that one week in Kyoto when you were six and I was ten. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Will you go on a date with me?" When he opens his eyes, I am lying on the ground with my mouth wide open in shock.

"Bo-kun, are you alright? Did you see another cockroach and stop listening?"

"Me… I'm the high school girl… but there's no way… he's just teasing." I stutter and trip over the words. Anger grows inside me, to a level I had previously reserved for Shotaro alone.

"No, you aren't. Didn't I just say she's Kyoko Mogami? You weren't listening, were you?" he said with a tone of disapproval.

I rip off Bo's head to reveal my tear-stained one. "How dare you play with my heart with such a cruel joke? You are worse than Shotaro!" My cloud is now by far darker and larger than his ever was, and my demons encircle me in a love-proof shield of hate.

"Wait! Kyoko-chan, I thi-"

"I don't care what you think! And how dare you say my name in such an intimate way, when you have played me like a fool in such a cold-hearted way? I hate you! Don't ever speak to me outside of work again!"

"But, Mogami-san, this wasn't a jo-"

"Did you not hear what I just said? If you ever cared about me at all, which I highly doubt, then I won't ever see you or your stupid puppy dog eyes ever again in my life!" I stormed out of the room, which was quite difficult considering that I was still wearing Bo's body.

-End of Part One-

Whew! That was harder than I suspected! Don't fret, I'll update Part Two as soon as possible! I hope you liked it! Rate and review! Please give me any criticism you have, I probably deserve it.

Oooh, I just loved playing with Ren and Kyoko like they were my puppets. I'd apologize to them, but they are fictional characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, fan girls and fan boys. There are a few people I need to thank. KuroiRyoko, kitty.0, ScarletShad0w, saerider, Asuka-mangalover, and lazylollipop girl, thank you so much for your kind comments! I can't believe people liked it! And kitty.0, you're right when you say that Kyoko would panic about Ren "figuring out that she was Bo and using her name in place of the girl's." I have failed you with this incorrect reaction! I must think about the actual characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. This is purely for my writing enjoyment.

-Part Two: Rejection Dejection-

-Ren P.O.V.-

I'm speechless as the love of my life completely and utterly rejected me and walked away without a tear in her eye. I can't even say I've been friend-zoned. I've been enemy-zoned.

The end of my happiness was so… sudden. I didn't even have a chance to redeem myself, or save myself from this pain. I had another sudden feeling. A sudden feeling to destroy everything in this room where everything went wrong. I was about to smash this awful, cursed bench into pieces when a pair of arms held me back.

"Ren-kun! What happened? Was it Kyoko?" said my fan girl/manager, Yashiro-san. A person I didn't want to see right now.

I shot him my darkest Cain Heel glare.

"So what did she say? Does she have a boyfriend?"

I sat down with a sigh. "If she ever does, he won't be me. Yashiro-san, she loathes me on the same level as Fuwa, and I don't even know why. I told her that I loved her, and she said she never wanted to see me again in her life."

And that was when I began to cry, in a way I hadn't cried in years.

-Kyoko P.O.V.-

The next thing I was aware of was Moko-san's beautiful eyes looking into my red ones.

"Mo! Kyoko! What happened? Are you alright?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Kyoko-san. Now tell me what's wrong!"

I shuffled into her room.

"He was playing me for a fool."

"Who was?" said my best friend in a worried tone.

"Tsuruga."

"I knew it! What did he do to you?

"I was in my Bo costume. He was sitting on a bench looking depressed. We started talking about the girl he liked, and he practiced confessing, and he said my name. My name instead of the girl's. He was tricking me."

-Kanae P.O.V.-

I can't believe this girl. How does she not know that Tsuruga-san loves her?

"Kyoko-san, did he know you were Bo?" I asked.

"He probably asked Sawara-san." said Kyoko in a hateful way.

I don't trust Tsuruga-san. I can't let him hurt Kyoko-san. I can't let him near her. Even though I know this is a misunderstanding, I won't let her fall. "Kyoko-san, don't go near him again, okay? I don't want you to be hurt."

"I already made that decision." Her voice cracked, and she began to sob.

"Kyoko-san, is there something you didn't tell me?"

"I thought I l-loved him," she said between sobs, "but now I know. Love is a silly and pointless emotion."

-Yashiro P.O.V.-

"Yukihito-san, the President wishes to speak to you." Said the President's secretary. I entered with caution, I might be subject to extreme overwhelmingness.

The president was wearing a green tunic and leggings. They appeared to be made out of leaves. He sat on a throne formed of a colossal tree. I was overwhelmed.

"Yashiro-kun, how is Ren-kun and Kyoko-chan's relationship? Has he confessed yet?" asked the President.

"He has confessed, accidentally, but Kyoko-chan didn't take it very well. She appears to believe that Ren-kun was tricking her, and said she hated him as much as she hates Sho, and never wanted to see him again."

"We'll have to do something about this, won't we?" I said with an evil grin.

"Oh yes. And I have just the thing we need in mind." Said the president with a grin as evil as mine.

-End of Part Two-

Aren't I evil to these poor unfortunate fictional characters? Sorry to end with a cliffhanger, but it was such a dramatic note. I had to. I was originally intending to make this two or three chapters long, but I think it will be longer now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is the third chapter of my FanFic! Eeeeh! *fangirl squeal* Well, now that that's over, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. This is purely for my writing enjoyment.

-The Plan-

-Kyoko P.O.V.-

I walked into Sawara-san's office, my bright pink coveralls contrasting with my depressed mood.

"Sawara-san? You wished to see me?" I said in a somewhat emotionless tone.

"Kyoko-chan, you have a drama offer I think you might be interested in. It's called Bijotoyaju. It's a retelling of the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. The director wants you to portray Mizumi Kagawa, the female lead. Are you interested?"

"YES!" I screamed so loudly all of Tokyo could hear me.

"O.K. Kyoko-chan, I'll tell Director Yamaguchi that you've agreed. Here's the script." Sawara-san handed me the stack of papers that is the piece of sorcery called a script. I flipped through until my eyes spotted a phrase that seemed to pop out on the cast list.

Takeshi Ibaraki: Male lead. At first sight cold and aloof, but shown to have a sweet side. In love with Mizumi Kagawa. Portrayed by Tsuruga Ren.

TSURUGA REN.

"NO!" I screamed so loudly all of Japan could hear me.

-Ren P.O.V.-

"NO!" I heard a scream pierce the peace. It sounded like Kyoko. I ran to the source, Sawara-san's office.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I ran in panting and heaving.

"What are you doing here?" said the one I love in a mean and spiteful voice.

"I heard you screaming, and was worried."

"Well, you were the cause of that scream." Her demons encircled her in an evil shield.

"What did I do?"

"You're playing Takeshi Ibaraki in Bijotoyaju."

"And?"

"I'm Mizumi Kagawa."

"So we'll be co-stars."

"No! I'm not doing it!" A cloud of darkness and demons swirled around her.

"So you're giving up?" I said with a disappointed shake of my head.

"Why am I even talking to you? I swore to myself I wouldn't let you bully me ever again!"

I was startled by her choice of words. Bully? I thought I had stopped bullying her! I guess I haven't, though. Why can't I stop?

"But I'll do it," says Kyoko in her inspired voice that I can't help but love, "But not for you. I want my debut to be great, and I want to be a princess. That's all." She left, taking her dark cloud and demons with her.

-Kyoko P.O.V.-

As I look back at that conversation, I realize I made a mistake. I shouldn't have accepted this role. I DO NOT want to spend 6 months filming with that man. But I will not fall prey to the co-star killer. I will do all I can to beat him, and destroy any doubts I have about that night when he told me he loved me. Because that cannot have been true. It isn't.

-End-

Yay! That chapter was hard. Sorry it took so long! Oh, I have a question to ask you. I have four new ideas for Skip Beat FanFics, but I can't choose one! I want you to vote! If you don't mind, of course.

A combination of Skip Beat and Finding Nemo, entitled Finding Kyoko. It would star Kyoko as Nemo, Ren as Marlin, Lory Takarada as Dori, and Sho as the dentist. Except they won't be fish.

Ren writes Kyoko anonymous love letters!

Ricky, Ren's old best friend whose death Ren thinks was his fault, comes back as a ghost to get Ren and Kyoko together.

Yashiro and Kanae collaborate to get their best friends together, and, well, sparks fly!

Please vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I can't believe it's the 4th chapter already! Please review!

-Bijotoyaju-

-Ren's P.O.V.-

The whole cast and crew was sitting at a long table, well, whole except for one. Kyoko was missing, at least she was until she burst through the door in her Love Me coveralls.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAD A LOVE ME ASSIGNMENT, AND WASN'T DONE UNTIL I WAS LATE!" She bowed deeply to everyone in the room, except for me.

"Kyoko-chan, you haven't apologized to me." I asked once she had reluctantly taken the last open seat, the one next to me.

"You're the one who owes me an apology. And don't call me Kyoko-chan."

"I wasn't lying. I really love you."

"I don't believe you."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm not beautiful. I'm plain, and I'm not likable. I know you don't like me. You've hated me since we first met. I am not worthy of love. No one would ever love me. Especially not you." Her words shocked me. How could she be so wrong? And then I realized the reason for this belief. Sho Fuwa had always put her down. She'd never had any one to tell her just how beautiful and amazing she was. I slammed my head on the table.

"Tsuruga! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Kyoko.

"No, nothing's wrong." Nothing except everything. Except for one thing that isn't wrong. She just called me Tsuruga, not sempai.

"Then don't worry people!"

"Well, let's get on with the meeting. I'm Hotaka Iwate, the director. First I'll go over the cast. Kyoko Mogami will be playing Mizumi Kagawa, the female lead. Ren Tsuruga will be playing Takeshi Ibaraki, the male lead. Kanae Kotonami will be portraying Aika Niigata, the best friend of Mizumi. Kijima Hidehito will portray Shigeo Toyama, Mizumi's fiancé. Hiroko Iizuka will portray Azumi Ibaraki, Takeshi's mother. Hikaru Ishibashi will play Yoshito Ehime, Takeshi's best friend. The plot of Bijotoyaju is this: Mizumi is an 18 year-old girl preparing for her wedding to her longtime boyfriend, Shigeo. She believes they are in love, and they share a kiss. At the ceremony, he doesn't show up. So they send out a search party, and find him kissing Aika. Feeling betrayed, she runs away in her gown. A few miles away, she trips on her dress, falls down a hill, and breaks her leg. She falls unconscious, and is picked up by Takeshi, who then brings her inside the Ibaraki farmhouse. When she awakens, she claims she has no idea where she is from. They decide to take her in. She soon discovers the farm is having financial troubles, and will close in a month if something doesn't change. So she comes up with the idea to turn the farm into a park. It becomes popular with its meadows and forests. When Takeshi notices her kindness towards visitors, he falls in love. Yoshito encourages this relationship, saying that Mizumi could help him with his past. Takeshi kisses Mizumi, but she backs away from him, and claims to have sworn herself against love. They begin to avoid each other. Then, Shigeo comes and tries to take Mizumi back. He attacks her when she refuses. Then Takeshi steps in and fights Shigeo. Takeshi becomes very dark and scary, and kills Shigeo. He then realizes his crime and begs for forgiveness. Mizumi forgives him, and that's about it for season one."

I couldn't concentrate on most of what Director Iwate said because of one thing: Kijima would be playing Kyoko's fiancé. Kijima would kiss Kyoko. Jealousy and anger swept through me like a wild fire.

"Um, Tsuruga-san? Is there something wrong with the story?" asked the director.

"What? Why would you think that?" I inquired with a gentleman's smile.

"You had a very scary, angry face on a few seconds ago."

"Nothing's wrong. When will filming start?" the smile still on my face.

"Next Monday, at Studio E. If that's all, then the meetings over." I turned to face an angry Kyoko.

"Why did you lie?" her eyes dark and her face a bit contorted in anger.

"I didn't lie."

"Yes you did. Don't deny it."

"I did not lie." I stood up and walked out of the room, only to be faced with an angry Kanae.

"Stay away from Kyoko. She deserves better than you."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know she deserves better than me. That's why I try to make myself better."

"Well, stay away from her anyways. You really hurt her, and I don't think she'll forgive you this time."

-End-

So what did you think? Please vote on the new stories! Here they are again!

1. A combination of Skip Beat and Finding Nemo, entitled Finding Kyoko. It would star Kyoko as Nemo, Ren as Marlin, Lory Takarada as Dori, and Sho as the dentist. Except they won't be fish.

2. Ren writes Kyoko anonymous love letters!

3. Ricky, Ren's old best friend whose death Ren thinks was his fault, comes back as a ghost to get Ren and Kyoko together.

4. Yashiro and Kanae collaborate to get their best friends together, and, well, sparks fly!

Please vote and review! It makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hi Hi! How are you? This is the fifth chapter of Accidents! EX-CITEEED! By the way, did you notice how I asked you to vote in these past chapters? Well, I've collected results in my reviews. Here they are:

A combination of Skip Beat and Finding Nemo, entitled Finding Kyoko. It would star Kyoko as Nemo, Ren as Marlin, Lory Takarada as Dori, and Sho as the dentist. Except they won't be fish. 3 VOTES.

Ren writes Kyoko anonymous love letters! 5 VOTES.

Ricky, Ren's old best friend whose death Ren thinks was his fault, comes back as a ghost to get Ren and Kyoko together. 6 VOTES.

Yashiro and Kanae collaborate to get their best friends together, and, well, sparks fly! 3 VOTES.

But now I have more ideas. Like, what if all of the guys who like Kyoko (Ren, Sho, Kijima, Hikaru, Reino, possibly more) formed a secret association that turns into a jealousy fest? What if Ren was an ordinary guy and Kyoko was a superstar? What if Kyoko went into the music business instead of acting? What if it actually were a fairy tale? So I just need to follow my heart in choosing. I have too many ideas for voting! Sorry!

-Trust-

-Monday, Studio E-

-Ren's P.O.V.-

I walked into the studio with a grin on my face. Today I would see Kyoko. Yashiro wouldn't stop calling me a lovesick teenage boy, but I didn't listen to him. Today I intended to win her trust back. I would try forever if it meant Kyoko would smile at me again.

I walked through the doors and was instantly blown away by the beauty within. Kyoko was standing in the center of a group of stylists, with her cute fairy tale smile on, a cute smile that happened to perfectly match the beautiful wedding dress she was wearing. Actually, the dress looked shabby in comparison to her radiance.

I took a step backward. Yashiro giggled and muttered something under his breath. Probably "lovesick teenage boy." But then my face of joy was replaced by the face of a Demon Lord. Because then I remembered that she was not marrying me, even though I wanted her to. She was marrying Kijima. Kissing Kijima. Loving Kijima, the player, not me. At least it was for a drama. It doesn't count if it's acting. This is what I am desperately trying to convince myself while desperately trying to keep my imagination from making me see my love kiss that man instead of me.

"Lover boy-kun, fix your face. You look like you are going to rip off someone's head." Advised my fan girl/manager. I instantly adjusted my expression into my gentleman's smile. I looked around. The whole room was staring.

"What did you just call me?" my smile spreading across my face.

"Lover boy-kun. LOver boy-kun. LoVER-" I covered Yashiro's mouth with my hand.

"Everyone, please continue with your work." My smile fooled everyone. Except for one girl in a shabby looking wedding dress. Kyoko stormed towards me.

"What are you hiding?" said the most stunning girl in the world.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"This is why I don't trust you. I know that smile means you are either hiding something or lying to me. Yet you still deny hiding something. Why?" I see a glimmer of opportunity in my near future.

"Kyoko-chan-"

"DON"T CALL ME KYOKO-CHAN!"

"Mogami-san, how could I earn your trust back?"

"Stop lying to me. None of your radiant, evil gentlemen smiles." I genuinely smiled. Kyoko thought my smiles were radiant! If only she knew I thought the same about her smiles. "Will you answer my questions?" I confidently said.

"Why were you smiling just now?"

"Because I was embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed?"

"Because Yashiro-san was teasing me."

"In what way was he teasing you?"

"He was calling me," I paused, then resumed my sentence in a mutter, "Lover Boy-kun."

"What was he calling you?"

"Lover Boy-kun." I expected her to burst into laughter. She didn't.

"Why was he calling you that?"

"Because, according to him, I was acting like a lovesick teenage boy."

"And why were you acting like a lovesick teenage boy?"

"Because I," I hesitated for a moment, "I saw you."

-Kyoko's P.O.V.-

"Stop it. Stop saying that."

"Why? I told the truth." He was using Cain's puppy dog eyes. I turned away.

"NO! I don't believe you. I can't believe you. Please, stop lying to me." I can't believe my locks are failing me, now.

"I'd never lie to you, Kyoko. I'd never try to hurt you." He grasped my shoulders gently and spun me around to face him.

"But why would you lo… like me? I'm not particularly pretty. I have so many faults. And you're Japan's hottest actor. I've learned that I'm not Cinderella. I'll rise from the ashes, but I won't marry the prince. I'm not meant for love."

-Ren's P.O.V.-

My heart is broken by now. Just hearing her say these untrue words kills me. I can't let her walk away believing these lies. This I swear.

"Kyoko, who told you this? Was it Sho? Because if it was, he doesn't matter. He knows nothing. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. How can I make you believe me?" She shook her head, turned around, and walked away. I put my head in my hands and sighed. If only she could read my mind and realize how much she means to me.

-Kanae's P.O.V.-

"Mo…moko-san." Sobbed Kyoko, putting her head on my shoulder. She had ran into my dressing room moments earlier.

"Mo! Get off me! I'm- Oh, Kyoko-san, what's wrong?"

"He won't give up."

"Who?"

"Why won't he give up? He keeps insisting… but it can't not be a lie, can it? It's not true. But then why does something in me want it to be?" She was still sobbing.

"Kyoko-san, you have to tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

"Crying? Oh!" She began to wipe her eyes, "It's Re- Tsuruga-san. He won't let his joke down. He insists that he loves me, but that isn't true. It can't be. I'm plain and boring. I've always known that. That's what everyone's always told me." I can't believe how dense this girl is! How can she not know that Tsuruga-san is head over heels for her! I looked her way and saw her trying, and failing, to stop crying. And now I realize what I did wrong, when I decided to protect her from him. I wanted to protect her from her fear, but that's not how Kyoko works. She confronts her fears headfirst. And, as her best friend, it is my responsibility to help her do this. So, maybe, during lunch, I will pull Yashiro-san, that fangirl/manager of Tsuruga-san's, and ask to join the Kyoko and Ren conspiracy/matchmaking plan. I may not like Tsuruga-san, or trust him, but I need to think about Kyoko, and stop being self-centered. For that girl, I will do this.

-End-

So, what did you think? Did you like it? If you did, please leave me a review, and I shall read it. If you hated it, please tell me why, and I will try to follow your advice. Just review! Every one of you! It makes me so happy, to read a review of my work. So please review! I don't care if it's positive or negative! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, fan-lings! How are you this fine day? Wanna know why I'm in a good mood? Because this is the sixth chapter of Accidents! And I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Thank you to every single one of you! And I want to include a response to some of your reviews.

Cheesehead101- You're supposed to feel that way!

misao97- It's going to be super sweet really really soon, I promise! I just need to play with Ren a little more, a.k.a. Kijima + Kyoko = Kiss! = Awesome Jealous Ren. And thank you for the compliments! And for the good luck. I will try to soak up your wishes of good luck!

kitty.0- Kanae's finally joining the good side!

muchachomomo- It is heartbreaking, isn't it, when someone doesn't know that they are beautiful just the way they are? That's why, on mirrors in my home, I have little stickers that say "you are beautiful" on them. That always brings up my self-esteem! And I love your screen name: muchachomomo. It's just so much fun to say. Say it with me now, anyone who cares enough to read my author's note: MUCHACHOMOMO.

-Yashiro's P.O.V.-

I was happily chewing on my lunch when I heard the ominous sound of high heels behind me.

"Glasses-kun? May I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around and saw Kyoko-chan's beautiful best friend.

"Um, uh, yes, Kotonami-san, if that's alright with you, Ren-san." I turned to face my charge across the table. He had a smile on his face that seemed to say "I know your secret". It seemed somewhat familiar. I would be perplexed, but Kanae put her warm arm on mine and dragged me into the hallway. After checking that there were no eavesdroppers, she looked me directly in the eye.

"May I join the conspiracy?"

"Huh, Kotonami-san? What conspiracy?" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"The matchmaking conspiracy. For Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san. I know that it was due to you and the president's plotting that Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san are starring in this drama together. I want to help."

"Okay, Kotonami-san! The Kyoko and Ren Matchmaking Committee meets on Thursdays at 4:00 p.m. in the President's office every week for tea and discussion. Don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Got it." She turned around and walked away, her hair flowing behind her. I shook my head and hurried back to my charge. He still had that smile on his face. Where did I see it- oh. It was on my face when I found out that Ren loved Kyoko.

"You have a crush on Kotonami-san, don't you, Yashiro-kun?" He was still smiling.

"No! I do not! And she's only nineteen. I'm twenty six. That's a seven year age difference! It could never work!" Still smiling.

"But you want it to."

"Yes." I said in an exasperated voice. Now I know how he feels. He was still smiling.

"Why don't you ask her out?" said the man who wouldn't ask the girl he liked out.

"Don't be hypocritical, Ren-kun. You won't ask Kyoko-chan out, and you're bothering me about Kotonami-san?"

"Kyoko and me- that's different. She just about hates me. And she's still a child. Kotonami-san's 19. She's an adult. You can legally date her."

"That's still a 7 year difference! And what did I tell you about girls and maturity? Treat Kyoko like an adult, because she is one, just not legally."

"That is a great argument for you and Kotonami-san."

"Well, um, stop smiling like that!"

"Fine." He was still smiling.

-Thursday, 4:00 p.m.-

-Kanae's P.O.V.-

I hurried into the President's office. I didn't want my best friend and that man to be together, but she is so alone, and it kills me. This is the only way for me to save her. I don't want to lose my first and best friend.

"President-sama, am I lat-" I found myself unable to finish my sentence due to the fact that I saw the President's office. It was covered in red roses and pictures of Ren and Kyoko. Some were photoshopped to make them into a cute couple, holding hands and hugging. What kind of person is our President?

"Oh, no Kanae-chan, you're just on time for tea. Please sit down." He gestured to a loveseat that was half-occupied by Yashiro. When he wasn't standing next to his charge, he looked a lot handsomer. No, I'm here for Kyoko. I sat down and took a cup of tea. "Now, you two are the eyes and ears of this operation. What are the obstacles? Why aren't they together yet? He confessed to her, right? What went wrong? I never got the whole story."

"Well, she thought he was tricking her. Trying to play a joke on her." I explained.

"Why did she think that?" asked the President in an overly-concerned way.

"She doesn't think that she's worth being loved. She thinks she's plain and boring, so when Ren accidentally told her, she assumed that it could not be true, and told herself this. She is also afraid of love, afraid of the risk that it puts her in if she falls in love. I think she has feelings for him too. She secretly wants it to be true. But she also doesn't want it to be. She's scared." I looked up and noticed that both the President and Yashiro were gone. A quick glance around the room informed me that they were both doing some sort of happy dance, running around the room, punching the air, giving each other hugs, and yelling "It's not hopeless!"

"President-sama! Glasses-kun! Sit down! Now!" The two men ran back to their seats. "Thank you. Now what can we do to fix this?

"Well, Kanae-chan, you have to convince her to believe Ren. And, for Ren, we'll have to play the wedding card."

-End-

Please oh please oh please review! It makes my day! And by the way, I want to tell you the ages in this story. Just in case you were wondering.

Kyoko- 17 years old

Ren- 21 years old

Kanae- 19 years old

Yashiro- 26 years old


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Sorry I've been absent for a while. I was feeling unmotivated and uninspired. But now I am determined to post a new chapter! So, here it is, ready for inspection!

-The Wedding Card-

-Ren's P.O.V.-

When Yashiro and I walked into the studio, it was exactly what I did not expect it to be. Empty. There were sets and racks for costumes, but the cameras and clothes were gone. All we could find was a note left on a table in one of the empty sets.

_Dear Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_HIDEHITO KIJIMA and MOGAMI KYOKO._

_The ceremony will be held at the Shinsei Homu church in downtown Tokyo_

_Come at 7:00 p.m._

_Your attendance is required._

My eyes widened. I hadn't even known they were… together. The note fell from my hand and fluttered to the ground. Kyoko is marrying someone else.

Just like Yashiro always warned me she would if I didn't tell her.

But I did tell her.

She rejected me.

Maybe this is why.

She was already dating someone else.

She was already on someone else's arm.

She already loved someone else.

I slowly walked away as I heard my heart crack and shatter. All of my movements seemed purposeless, and left my mind as soon as I had done them. I somehow got into the driver seat of my car. Somehow drove myself to my apartment. Somehow unlocked the door and let myself in. Somehow flopped on my bed as my heart somehow continued to beat. How dare it continue, when all hope is lost. When I lost to a man who could never truly love her the way I do.

Did he love her? He was a player after all.

But who wouldn't.

She is beautiful.

Inside and out.

I don't deserve her.

But neither does he.

He'll cheat on her, break her heart like that bastard Fuwa did.

I can't let her hurt again.

And with this thought fresh in my mind, I leap off my bed and out of my door. I sprint down to the parking garage, my long legs just barely managing not to trip me and cause me to tumble to my death. I leap into the driver's seat, motivated by a sort of wildfire burning through me. I have to protect Kyoko from the wrong man. Even if she doesn't choose me, she can't choose that rag of filth to marry.

And when I arrive at the church, I burst through the doors. And the only thing I saw was Kyoko kneeling at the altar crying.

-End (for now)-

This is not over yet! There is still another chapter to be posted! But that will be the end, probably. And this was meant to be a one-shot.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! YOU ALL SHOULD SLAP ME! ON MY RIGHT CHEEK AND ON MY LEFT! (If you got that reference, you should get a virtual hug! Hint: Karuizawa) If I were you, I would be thinking murderous thoughts right about now. But here is my final chapter, ready for reading. Oh, and I'd like to tell you that this chapter being here is all thanks to Emma, a guest reviewer. She reminded me that I need to write! This chapter's for you, Em-chan! You are the angel that brought my plot bunnies back!

-Chapter 8: Realization Jubilation (yay! Back to rhyming titles!)-

-Ren's POV-

Kyoko lifted her hands from her face when she heard the door slam open. She slowly turned her head towards me. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were blotchy. She tilted her head slightly, and whispered something slowly, but I did not understand a word she said due to the fact that I was running to her. My footsteps echoed throughout the elegant church, and their pounding filled my ears until I wrapped my arms around her frail body. I pulled her shaking form towards mine, and her damp face fell into my shoulder as my warm arms wrapped around her waist. And we stayed there for what seemed like forever, my shoulder slowly getting soaked. When we separated, her gaze connected with mine.

"Thank you," Her voice only vibrated slightly. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who are you?"

"Huh? Mogami-san, we've known each other for over a year."

"I'm Mizumi Kagawa."

I glanced around the room. All I could see were wandering cast members, cameras, and a very shocked looking Hotaka Iwate.

I'm an idiot.

-Kyoko's POV-

Tsuruga-san stared at me like I had said something out of the ordinary. I probably did something wrong. I had thought that Mizumi-chan and Takeshi-san had never met, but maybe they changed the script and forgot to inform me. But then why would Takeshi-san call me Mogami-san? There is no Mogami-san in Bijotoyaju, only me. It can't be possible for him to not know we are filming. And it also can't be possible for what Moko-san told me last night to be true. That rose and that kiss on the cheek only meant anything to me. Tsuruga-san hates me now. He would never comfort me, would he?

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Tsuruga-san stand up and run out of the church. As the doors slammed shut, I noticed that he had dropped a piece of paper. I stood up and glanced at it, cameras following my every move. I leaned down to pick it up, and then stared at the elegant scrolled font for what seemed like a long time.

Then I ran out the doors of the church to follow the one man I couldn't figure out.

-Ren's POV-

I yanked the door of my car open and leapt inside. After that, I drove as quickly as I could to LME. I dashed inside, ignoring the fangirls in my race to the President's office. After deciding that the elevator would take too long, I ran up the stairs, my long legs flying up them three at a time. Upon reaching the top floor, I sprinted into the already-open door of the President's office. He sat in his throne, his head balanced in his hand expectantly. It was as if he expected I would come.

"I knew you would come, Ren." He said in a serious tone. He straightened his back and looked directly into my eyes. "Please sit." He gestured to a sofa sitting in front of him. I followed his direction before opening my mouth to speak.

"Are you the one-"I began, but I was cut off.

"Shh. I am expecting another guest. And so we sat in silence. The President returned to his expectant pose. And then I heard footsteps in the hallway. I turned around to see a very exhausted looking Kyoko in the door way.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, you're here! I was wondering when you'd come."

"Tsuruga-san," she began, but panting overcame her. "I… need… to ask you something." She slowly walked to the sofa. "Is this why you came to the film site?" she lifted the piece of paper that must have fallen from my hands.

_Dear Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_HIDEHITO KIJIMA and MOGAMI KYOKO._

_The ceremony will be held at the Shinsei Homu church in downtown Tokyo_

_Come at 7:00 p.m._

_Your attendance is required._

"Yes."

"And why did it make you come?" her innocent, golden eyes bared into my dark ones.

"I didn't want your heart to be broken again."

"But why did you care? It's not your problem. I wasn't even going to marry Hidehito-san."

"I didn't know that!" my voice getting defensive. "And your heart was so close to being whole again."

"But what makes that your problem?"

"I knew that if your heart was broken, you," my voice faltered a bit, due to my overwhelming nervousness. "you would never let me in. I know you hate me now, and I should give up, but I just want you to know." I inhaled, "Kyoko Mogami, I love you." I stood up and walked away. But my attempts to leave were futile, as a hand had hold of my jacket.

"I don't hate you, and," she took a breath, "I already let you in." And then I did something I had thought I would never do. I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And we didn't even notice that Yukihito-san and the President we're having a party behind us.

-End-

So that's the end. I'd like to tell you of two new FanFics that may follow this one.

A sequel of this story that focuses on Yashiro and Kanae and their relationship.

A drabble series based on words and pairings readers request.

If you would like a sequel, please say so! And also request words and pairings!

Thank you for reading this story. I want to wish you all clear skies, plot bunnies, and reasons to fangirl.

With Love,

JCB13


End file.
